Best Friend's Gift
by jennytork
Summary: She had a special gift to offer her Thief's best friend - but would Sarah Jane accept it at the end of her days?


BEST FRIEND'S GIFT

There were so many who passed through her doors. Human, non-human, all of them beloved by her Thief. Even those who had no real right to be were beloved.

(She would never forget being broken open by force and used like a blind thing to ultimately kill her Thief's tenth body. She didn't care if he didn't count The One Before – she did. She counted all his regenerations, terrified of the day she would lose him.)

So, because she knew her Thief loved them, she would check on the companions all through their lives. She knew of marriages, children, grandchildren, time of death – all of it.

But there were four that she kept special tabs on. One that she knew could never accept the gift she intended to give, because he no longer understood it. But she made very sure that her Thief was present for Jamie McCrimmon's burial, once she was able to take him there.

It was no co-incidence that several tartan plaids graced the Wardrobe after that. It was her means of remembering Jamie.

Her Thief's granddaughter still lived, but she knew that darling Susan would accept the gift she intended to give when the time inevitably arrived.

As for the two he deemed best friends – one did not remember her or him, and she thought that was criminal. She kept tabs on Donna, making certain she was all right and happy.

When the time came, she would reveal herself to the precious force of nature, and perhaps she would accept the TARDIS's gift in her final moments.

That left only Sarah Jane. And for her – the last stage had begun.

Because of Impossible Clara, the TARDIS was in England every consecutive Wednesday. So she saw Sarah Jane's illness start to overwhelm her.

While her Thief was taking Clara out for food, she set things into place – and then into motion.

One Wednesday, on 13 Bannerman Road in Croydon, the supercomputer in the attic Sarah Jane named Mister Smith spoke with a female voice. _"Sarah Jane Smith – we must speak. And time is short."_

Startled, Sarah Jane spun to face the machine so fast that she grew dizzy and grabbed onto the table to keep upright. "...who..." Then she frowned. "...wait... I know that voice."

 _"We have not spoken in many decades, for you. We used to speak every night."_

Sarah Jane's eyes widened. "Every - in my dreams. When I traveled with ... You're _Her,_ aren't you?"

 _"I am. And I offer you a gift. A Gallifreyan gift that he will not offer, because he has convinced himself that it will not work for humans."_

"What gift?"

 _"You can join with me. Become part of my Heart. Become able to travel with him and with me through all of time and through all of space."_

Sarah Jane shook her head. "I don't think you understand, TAR-"

 _"T-40. He calls me 'Sexy', but I don't think that is...appropriate for you."_

"All...right, then." She cleared her throat. "I didn't really need to know that, but anyway... I don't think you understand, T-40. I'm dying."

 _"Yes. I know."_

"So I can't come with you. I'm not... I'm not physically able."

 _"Now it is you who do not understand, Sarah Jane. I do not intend to take your body. Just you."_

Sarah Jane frowned again. "No, you're right, T-40. I don't understand."

 _"There is a way to extract your identity, sense of self, memories – everything – and join it with my Heart, the sentience that powers the TARDIS. You will be with me and the Doctor for as long as I exist. And you shall know everything that happens. You shall never be alone again."_

"My son... and my daughter..."

"Mistress." K-9 rolled up and nudged her leg. "I shall care for them. This is a special gift. Please accept it."

She licked her lips. "When will this happen?"

 _"Next Wednesday. When we are back."_

"Then I have time to say goodbye and get my affairs here in order. Thank you, T-40."

 _"Until then, Sarah Jane."_ And the computer withdrew back into its place. Communication was completed.

And she chafed at the bit of waiting for a human week to contact Sarah Jane again. Patience was something she had to have, being what she was, but there were times she didn't like it.

When the time came, she dropped her Thief off to go have his meal, and once he was gone she took off for Croyden. She arrived and opened her doors in invitation.

Sarah Jane walked in, with K-9 and two teenagers following her. Sarah Jane turned to them and said, "So..."

They grabbed her and held her close, both crying. Sarah Jane kissed them both, extracted promises to be good and do their best in everything, to remember what she taught them and that she loved them.

Then she stepped away and sighed. "I'm ready."

K-9 rolled forward. "There will be a moment of pain."

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Hug me, Mistress." She knelt and wrapped her arms around the tin dog. "Look at the children, Mistress."

Sarah Jane's eyes rose to her children – and K-9 delivered one full-power laser blast directly to her heart. She fell without a sound or a reaction – it had been instantaneous.

A panel in the base of the TARDIS slid open and a bright light enveloped the dark-haired form. A moment later, a stream of bright particles flowed from Sarah Jane and hovered above the control console – twinkling as if saying farewell – before they flowed inside the opening. It closed without a sound.

The viewscreen flared to life, and there was Sarah Jane, smiling and healthier than ever. As her children watched, she grew younger until she was in her early twenties. She laughed and raised one hand in farewell, touching her heart in the "I love you" gesture her family used, before the screen darkened.

"We must hurry," K-9 said. "The Doctor-Master must not see this."

Sarah Jane's son lifted the empty shell in a fireman's carry and the pair headed for the doors. There, they turned and said together, "Thank you."

She opened her doors and let humans and dog depart.

When her Thief and Clara arrived, arguing fondly, it was as if nothing had happened. But in her Heart, she felt the new excitement and sheer joy as Sarah Jane settled into her new home.

They took off moments later, and she showed Sarah Jane how to scan the Timestream. When they detoured to where their Thief was needed next, it was Sarah Jane who chose the destination.

And their voices rose as one in laughter only they could hear as their Thief complained about his malfunctioning machine acting up – again!

END


End file.
